One Bid/Season 48
The contestants row items from Season 48. Gallery Big Money Week - Day 1 (October 14, 2019, #8851K) 1ct Diamond Tennis Bracelet onebid(10-14-2019)1.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)2.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)3.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)4.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)5.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)6.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)7.jpg|The ARP is $1,475. onebid(10-14-2019)8.jpg A Pair of Crystal Kayak Paddleboards onebid(10-14-2019)9.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)10.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)11.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)12.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)13.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)14.jpg|The ARP is $2,198. onebid(10-14-2019)15.jpg Asus 23.8" All-in-One Touchscreen Computer onebid(10-14-2019)16.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)17.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)18.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)19.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)20.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)21.jpg|One of them has bid perfectly and gets a $500 bonus. The ARP is $1,100. onebid(10-14-2019)22.jpg Kitchen Cart & 7Pc Wüsthof Cutlery onebid(10-14-2019)23.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)24.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)25.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)26.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)27.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)28.jpg|The ARP is $939. onebid(10-14-2019)29.jpg Trip to San Francisco onebid(10-14-2019)30.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)31.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)32.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)33.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)34.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)35.jpg|The ARP is $3,557. onebid(10-14-2019)36.jpg Canon 24.2Mp Camera & 256Gb SD Card onebid(10-14-2019)37.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)38.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)39.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)40.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)41.jpg onebid(10-14-2019)42.jpg|The ARP is $661. onebid(10-14-2019)43.jpg Big Money Week - Day 2 (October 15, 2019, #8852K, aired out of order on October 18) 3 Pairs of Manolo Blahnik Shoes onebid(10-18-2019)1.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)2.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)3.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)4.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)5.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)6.jpg|The ARP is $2,615. onebid(10-18-2019)7.jpg Park & Sun Sports Foosball Table onebid(10-18-2019)8.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)9.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)10.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)11.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)12.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)13.jpg|The ARP is $620. onebid(10-18-2019)14.jpg Wolf Gourmet Griddle & Toaster Oven onebid(10-18-2019)15.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)16.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)17.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)18.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)19.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)20.jpg|The ARP is $1,548. onebid(10-18-2019)21.jpg Pioneer In-Dash NAV System onebid(10-18-2019)22.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)23.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)24.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)25.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)26.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)27.jpg|The ARP is $1,200. onebid(10-18-2019)28.jpg 64gb Tablet onebid(10-18-2019)29.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)30.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)31.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)32.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)33.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)34.jpg|The ARP is $799. onebid(10-18-2019)35.jpg Pro-Form Exercycle & 2 Dumbbells onebid(10-18-2019)36.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)37.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)38.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)39.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)40.jpg onebid(10-18-2019)41.jpg|The ARP is $1,999. onebid(10-18-2019)42.jpg Big Money Week - Day 3 (October 16, 2019, #8853K, aired out of order on October 15) Honda Rebel 300 Motorcycle & Helmet onebid(10-15-2019)1.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)2.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)3.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)4.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)5.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)6.jpg|The ARP is $4,559. onebid(10-15-2019)7.jpg Playstation 4 Pro, Extra Controller & 5 Games onebid(10-15-2019)8.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)9.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)10.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)11.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)12.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)13.jpg|The ARP is $590. onebid(10-15-2019)14.jpg 4 Pairs of Gucci His & Hers Shoes onebid(10-15-2019)15.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)16.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)17.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)18.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)19.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)20.jpg|The ARP is $2,400. onebid(10-15-2019)21.jpg Cuisinart Espresso Machine, Coffee Maker & Grinder onebid(10-15-2019)22.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)23.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)24.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)25.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)26.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)27.jpg|The ARP is $1,000. onebid(10-15-2019)28.jpg 6 Pairs of Electric Ladies Sunglasses onebid(10-15-2019)29.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)30.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)31.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)32.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)33.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)34.jpg|The ARP is $1,225. onebid(10-15-2019)35.jpg HP Computer & Phillips 43" 4K Monitor onebid(10-15-2019)36.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)37.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)38.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)39.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)40.jpg onebid(10-15-2019)41.jpg|The ARP is $2,050. onebid(10-15-2019)42.jpg Big Money Week - Day 4 (October 17, 2019, #8854K) Trip to Monte Carlo onebid(10-17-2019)1.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)2.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)3.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)4.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)5.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)6.jpg|The ARP is $13,654. onebid(10-17-2019)7.jpg 128Gb Samsung Smartphone onebid(10-17-2019)8.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)9.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)10.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)11.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)12.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)13.jpg|The ARP is $850. onebid(10-17-2019)14.jpg Firetainment Firepit Table & 2 Chairs onebid(10-17-2019)15.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)16.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)17.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)18.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)19.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)20.jpg|The ARP is $3,157. onebid(10-17-2019)21.jpg K2 His & Hers Snowboard Equipment onebid(10-17-2019)22.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)23.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)24.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)25.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)26.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)27.jpg|The ARP is $1,950. onebid(10-17-2019)28.jpg Meyer 13pc Stainless Cookware onebid(10-17-2019)29.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)30.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)31.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)32.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)33.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)34.jpg|The ARP is $1,200. onebid(10-17-2019)35.jpg Helen Ficalora 5Pc Jewelry onebid(10-17-2019)36.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)37.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)38.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)39.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)40.jpg onebid(10-17-2019)41.jpg|The ARP is $1,610. onebid(10-17-2019)42.jpg Big Money Week - Day 5 (October 18, 2019, #8855K, aired out of order on October 16) Ladies Rolex Watch onebid(10-16-2019)1.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)2.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)3.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)4.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)5.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)6.jpg|The ARP is $4,950. onebid(10-16-2019)7.jpg 55" Samsung 4K TV onebid(10-16-2019)8.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)9.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)10.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)11.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)12.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)13.jpg|One of them has bid perfectly and gets a $500 bonus. The ARP is $1,500. onebid(10-16-2019)14.jpg Kahuna Chair Massage Chair & 64Gb Microsoft Surface Tablet onebid(10-16-2019)15.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)16.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)17.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)18.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)19.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)20.jpg|The ARP is $2,898. onebid(10-16-2019)21.jpg A Pair of Richo 360° Cameras onebid(10-16-2019)22.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)23.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)24.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)25.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)26.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)27.jpg|The ARP is $580. onebid(10-16-2019)28.jpg Crystal Kayak Co See-through Kayak onebid(10-16-2019)29.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)30.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)31.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)32.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)33.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)34.jpg|The ARP is $2,499. onebid(10-16-2019)35.jpg 2 Arcade 1Up PacMan & Golden Tee Cabinets onebid(10-16-2019)36.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)37.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)38.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)39.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)40.jpg onebid(10-16-2019)41.jpg|The ARP is $850. onebid(10-16-2019)42.jpg Halloween 2019 ('50's Themed, October 31, 2019, #8874K) Samsung 55" 4K TV onebidhalloween2019-1.jpg onebidhalloween2019-2.jpg onebidhalloween2019-3.jpg onebidhalloween2019-4.jpg onebidhalloween2019-5.jpg onebidhalloween2019-6.jpg|The ARP is $1,500. onebidhalloween2019-7.jpg Oster Milkshake Maker & 3pc 50's Bistro Set onebidhalloween2019-8.jpg onebidhalloween2019-9.jpg onebidhalloween2019-10.jpg onebidhalloween2019-11.jpg onebidhalloween2019-12.jpg onebidhalloween2019-13.jpg|The ARP is $710. onebidhalloween2019-14.jpg Trip to Palm Springs onebidhalloween2019-15.jpg onebidhalloween2019-16.jpg onebidhalloween2019-17.jpg onebidhalloween2019-18.jpg onebidhalloween2019-19.jpg onebidhalloween2019-20.jpg|The ARP is $3,028. onebidhalloween2019-21.jpg Victrola AM/FM/Bluetooth/CD/LP Jukebox onebidhalloween2019-22.jpg onebidhalloween2019-23.jpg onebidhalloween2019-24.jpg onebidhalloween2019-25.jpg onebidhalloween2019-26.jpg onebidhalloween2019-27.jpg|The ARP is $850. onebidhalloween2019-28.jpg Pair of Paragon Surfboards onebidhalloween2019-29.jpg onebidhalloween2019-30.jpg onebidhalloween2019-31.jpg onebidhalloween2019-32.jpg onebidhalloween2019-33.jpg onebidhalloween2019-34.jpg|The ARP is $1,284. onebidhalloween2019-35.jpg Smeg 9.2ft³ Refrigerator onebidhalloween2019-36.jpg onebidhalloween2019-37.jpg onebidhalloween2019-38.jpg onebidhalloween2019-39.jpg onebidhalloween2019-40.jpg onebidhalloween2019-41.jpg|The ARP is $1,999. onebidhalloween2019-42.jpg January 9, 2020 (#8974K, with the Cast of Carol's Second Act) Samsung 55" 4K TV, Sound bar & Universal Remote onebidcarolssecondact1.jpg onebidcarolssecondact2.jpg onebidcarolssecondact3.jpg onebidcarolssecondact4.jpg onebidcarolssecondact5.jpg onebidcarolssecondact6.jpg onebidcarolssecondact7.jpg|The ARP is $1,750. onebidcarolssecondact8.jpg Chargriller Akorn & Akorn Jr Ceramic Barbecues & Accessories onebidcarolssecondact9.jpg onebidcarolssecondact10.jpg onebidcarolssecondact11.jpg onebidcarolssecondact12.jpg onebidcarolssecondact13.jpg onebidcarolssecondact14.jpg|The ARP is $597. onebidcarolssecondact15.jpg Vanity, Chair & Illuminate Cosmetics onebidcarolssecondact16.jpg onebidcarolssecondact17.jpg onebidcarolssecondact18.jpg onebidcarolssecondact19.jpg onebidcarolssecondact20.jpg onebidcarolssecondact21.jpg|The ARP is $877. onebidcarolssecondact22.jpg 3pc Bar Set onebidcarolssecondact23.jpg onebidcarolssecondact24.jpg onebidcarolssecondact25.jpg onebidcarolssecondact26.jpg onebidcarolssecondact27.jpg onebidcarolssecondact28.jpg|The ARP is $1,613. onebidcarolssecondact29.jpg 256GB iPad Pro & Keyboard Case onebidcarolssecondact30.jpg onebidcarolssecondact31.jpg onebidcarolssecondact32.jpg onebidcarolssecondact33.jpg onebidcarolssecondact34.jpg onebidcarolssecondact35.jpg|The ARP is $989. onebidcarolssecondact36.jpg Pioneer Car NAV System onebidcarolssecondact37.jpg onebidcarolssecondact38.jpg onebidcarolssecondact39.jpg onebidcarolssecondact40.jpg onebidcarolssecondact41.jpg onebidcarolssecondact42.jpg|The ARP is $1,200. onebidcarolssecondact43.jpg Category:One Bid